otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Light's Reach
right|thumb|200px|Light's Reach Situated upon Light's Mesa in the southwestern corner of the Empire of Fastheld, in the western-most region of the Palace District, the reborn city of Light's Reach is one of the largest townships in the realm, and unique in both history and attributes. Owned and controlled by House Valoria, the city of Light's Reach is less a city than a vast citadel. Though already nigh-impregnable due both to being built upon a mesa and protected by a high palisade wall, the township proper sits under the watch of the impressive structure known as Dawnstar Keep, and is home to the Imperial Tribunal and the Imperial Cult, as well as being under the guard of the Imperial Watch. The city is distinctive for a number of reasons, but perhaps the largest note of interest is that it is the second such township to bear the name Light's Reach. The first such city was somewhat smaller than the current incarnation and was destroyed in 624 ATA after a chain of events in the region lead to the awakening of the creature known as The Ravager, which had been imprisoned in the very rock of the mesa itself. The city lay in ruins until 626 ATA when Serath Valoria - fully under the influence of the Light after the events of the Silver Dawn - rebuilt the entire township via a miracle of the Light, thus undoing the damage of the Shadow and ushering in a rebirth of divine inspiration. It is from this act that two further curiosities of the city can be attributed: The first is very few buildings in Light's Reach are actually man made, for everything is a construction of Light and imagination, and utterly flawless to a tee. This created a slight problem in the wake of the miracle in that the city had to be populated from scratch, leaving the Imperial Watch with the somewhat difficult task of ensuring that looters, squatters, and outlaws, did not take up residence in any of the empty buildings. The second is that the Shadow has no presence in the township of all, and that all Shadow powers are rendered impotent while within the palisade walls. It is from this that Light's Reach has earned the title of "City of Light", and it is said that it remains the only place in living memory where there is no such thing as a Shadow-Touched citizen. Other locations of interest within the city of Light's Reach include: *The indomitable stone battlements known as the Twin Bulwarks that protect the only road in and out of the city (and to and from the bluff itself). *The solemn Mikin Hall memorial. *The Imperial Tribunal, home of the Imperial Law. *The Imperial Museum of Artifacts, which stores a wealth of unique items. *The Great Oak which is an old tree that is said to have been the only thing to have survived from the old city. *The four great Torch Towers that burn brightlessly and endlessly at each corner of the high palisade wall. *The Dragon's Horde Tavern and its quirky currency laws. *The Temple of the White Dragon, home of the Imperial Cult. *The Southern Aria, a magical portal that links to Crown's Refuge. *''Dawnstar Keep'', the home of Prince Serath Valoria and Duchess Rowena Valoria Light's Reach Light's Reach